To Be Free
by LizzieOktambe
Summary: The war is over. Voldemort is dead. The Wizarding World is in rubble. Now there is their time to build a new, better world for themselves. To finally be free. Follow Harry, Ginny, their friends and family, as they struggle to live in a post-war world. Loads of love, fluff, humor and troubles. Rated M for later chapters. Canon pairings. H/G centered. ENJOY!
1. And From the Ashes, the Love Shall Rise

_**|AN|: Hello everybody! Oh, it's so good to be back! I've missed this so badly. I'm returning with a big story (at least I hope it will be)! **_

_**Firstfuly, I want to thank to everybody who helped me start with the story. My wonderful beta maker Stephanie O, my dearest friends Marta and Mikey (PotterMichael) and all of you about whom I was thinking all the time while writing this. Knowing that hopefully some of you would enjoy it is exactly what made me start writing, because nothing is more enjoyable for me that making Harry Potter fans happy! :D I hope you will like it and I hope you will support me, because as everybody who writes probably knows, it's sometimes so hard to write something useful. So, if you like it just let me know and I will try to keep it as good as I am able. And for now just... Enjoy!**_

_**I OWN NOTHING BESIDES THE STORY LINE.**_

_**SUMMARY: The war is over. Voldemort is dead. The Wizarding World is in rubble. Now there is their time to build a new, better world for themselves. To finally be free. **_

_**PAIRINGS: Canon. H/G centered. **_

_**RATING: M to be safe, but mostly T. I will warn you in later chapters if it is about to have an M content. **_

_**GENRE: Romance, Family, Friendship, Hurt-Comfort, Humor, Drama- pretty much everything :D**_

_**BETA: Stephanie O**_

* * *

_**To Be Free**_

_**Chapter I**_

_**And From the Ashes, the Love Shall Rise**_

"_**That wand's more trouble than it's worth," said Harry. "And quite honestly," he turned away from the painted portraits, think ing now only of the four-poster bed lying waiting for him in Gryffindor Tower, and wondering whether Kreacher might bring him a sandwich there, "I've had enough trouble for a lifetime."**_

They made their way down the miraculously undamaged stairs to the Headmaster's Office, holding onto each other for a dear life. Harry and Ron were mostly supporting Hermione's weight, as she was quite apparently dead on her feet, even if trying very hard to convince them otherwise. They didn't have anything to say to each other at that moment, each of them burrowed deeply in their own thoughts. Taking a great amount of comfort from one another, they silently agreed on the direction they were heading. They all knew they needed to wash, eat and sleep and the Gryffindor Tower was the only place they were considering as suitable right now. They were halfway there when Harry stopped suddenly and looked back above his shoulder without a word. Hermione furrowed her brows and looked at him with concern.

"What is it, Harry?" She asked in a whisper, suddenly in her battle mode again, even despite the overwhelming tiredness she was experiencing. Harry shook his head slightly and carefully let go of Hermione, hoping that Ron will be able to take care of her on his own. Ron and Hermione exchanged worried glances and then looked at Harry in the way only a real family, a caring family, could look at him. His heart clenched and he felt a sudden need to just hug them, so he did, startling Hermione slightly in the process and taking Ron completely off guard. The two of them recovered quickly though, and hugged the boy... no, the man... who both of them had considered as a brother for longer than they could remember. After several seconds he let go of them and looked at them with unshed tears in his eyes and a little smile on his lips.

"Thank you," he choked. Hermione looked at him with tears streaming down her cheeks and love evident in her eyes, then placed a gentle kiss at his cheek, making Harry smile wider. Ron patted Harry's arm gently with a great amount of affection in his own eyes.

"Hermione told you once mate, that we are in this together. Of course being Hermione, she was right," said Ron with a small chuckle. "Even if I was a prat at times, since the day we kicked the troll's smelly butt in the girls' restroom, we were together through thick and thin and I certainly hope it'll stay that way." He added earning an adoring glance from Hermione. Harry smiled slightly at the new couple, happy that they finally found a way to each other. They found their happiness and he thought that it was time for him to fight for his own for once. Hermione noticed he was smiling at them, but there was something more in his eyes.

"I know that look Harry." She stated, looking at him with raised eyebrows. "You always get it when you are determined about something." She added. Harry looked deeply into her eyes and then glanced at Ron with a mixture of worry and persistence.

"I need to talk... with Ginny." He said hesitantly, looking pleadingly into Ron's eyes. He knew two things for sure right now; first, that he will never again try to keep Ginny away from himself and second, that he didn't want to argue with Ron about it right now.

"Harry..." Ron began with resignation "... please, I don't want her to be hurt again." He added pleadingly with implore in his eyes. Harry was taken completely off guard by the concerned tone in Ron's voice. He was rather expecting an angry, gitty and jealous Ron, but instead he saw a caring, loving, concerned brother. Harry looked at Ron with a hurt expression and ran his hand through his own hair, hanging his head down guiltily in the process. When he looked up again, tears were sliding silently down his face.

"I..." He started but his voice caught in his throat. He swallowed hard. "I've never told her so, but I... you need to know, you should know." He looked Ron in the eyes. "I... I love her." He stated unhesitatingly and with such resolution, it was impossible to not take his words seriously. Ron's eyes nearly popped out of his head, but Hermione only gave him a smug look as if trying to say 'took you long enough to figure it out'. Harry never broke the connection with Ron's eyes. "And I swear to God, I'm going to do everything I can to never let anybody hurt her again, especially me." He added gulping loudly for the second time and searching Ron's wide eyes for an answer. Ron held his gaze for a few seconds as if searching for the truth of Harry's words in his eyes in return.

"Okay." He said simply, after what seemed like ages for Harry, and added a tiny head nod to his agreement. "I trust you." He stated and glanced towards Hermione, who seemed to be very moved by this conversation and pleased with his answer. She nuzzled Ron's upper arm letting him know that he made a right decision. "I'm not so sure though, if you should go to her right now." Ron added, taking in Harry's looks. "No offence mate, but you look like crap, you smell like crap and I'm very sure you feel like crap as well." He said making Harry chuckle lowly.

Ron's words made Harry realize how filthy he truly was. His clothes were soaking with blood, of which only a very small amount was his own. He looked at his hands and noticed they were covered in blood as well. Snape's blood- he thought. He was fighting a battle with himself in his head right now, trying to decide if he would be able to hold on for at least half an hour without seeing Ginny again. When he saw her after everything ended, he thought they had a lot of time to talk with each other later, here and now however, he knew that he was tired of waiting and he didn't want to do so anymore. Hermione seemed to notice his hesitancy and took a hold of his hand.

"Come on Harry." She said quietly tugging him gently. "I know we won't be able to make you agree on someone checking out your injuries, but you should at least take a shower and see how bad you are under those clothes by yourself." She said looking at him pleadingly. He knew he couldn't resist her at that moment, when she was looking at him with sad and concerned eyes. There were times when he could say 'no' to her rather easily, but now she was acting all sisterly around him and it would be heartless to deny her while she was truly concerned.

"Okay, you are right." He said with resignation and let Hermione pull him slightly towards her. "I'll go, but I don't know if I will be able to make it for longer than an hour without seeing her again." He added bashfully. Maybe it was stupid, but that was exactly how he felt. Hermione smiled at him knowingly and even Ron had a little smirk on his lips.

"Don't worry mate," said Ron, when they supported Hermione and started to move down the corridor once again "she waited for nine months, she'll wait an hour more." He finished and Harry's head whipped around to look at him.

"You really think so?" He asked with hope-filled voice. "You really think she waited all the time? That she would take me back?" He added, bewildered that someone, especially Ron, could think she would have him back even after how much he'd hurt her.

"She will probably yell," said Ron with a smirk, "and most likely punch you repeatedly wherever she can reach," he added, now fully smiling, "but believe me when I say it, Harry. If needed, she would wait for you till the end of time."

* * *

Ginny Weasley rested her tired, aching and very confused head at the table she was sitting at in the Great Hall of Hogwarts. She sighed heavily and moved her head slightly to look at her mother, who was sitting on her left.

Molly Weasley sat between her husband and her only daughter, her shoulders slumped, her head with red, tear-stained cheeks resting on Arthur's shoulder. He seemed to be trying very hard to be the strongest of the family and once again in her life, Ginny felt a wave of respect towards her father. Ginny's eyes immediately filled with tears which soon slid down her cheeks silently, despite her efforts to hold them back. She just couldn't. Not when she saw the strongest woman she'd ever known sitting there with nothing but emptiness in her eyes. The sight of her mother was unbearable to her, so Ginny lifted her head and looked across the table meeting Fleur's eyes in the process. Looking at the beautiful woman, now dirty, slightly wounded and covered with her husband's blood, immediately made her feel guilty and simply bad. How could she ever think that she hated the part Veela, when she was all her brother ever needed? When she watched Fleur taking care of Bill's wounded shoulder earlier that night, she saw only love and concern in her eyes, and she couldn't be more grateful that Bill had someone who took such good care of him.

She sent her sister-in-law a teary smile and got one back in response. Even if smiling was the last thing she wanted to do right now, she felt better somehow, because of the simple exchange. She met Bill's eyes briefly as she returned to scanning her family. He had a sad smile on his lips as well, torn between extreme grief and relief that he could still see the life in his sister's eyes, when she was so close to lying beside Fred's cold body only two hours ago.

Charlie, sitting at the other side of Bill, had his head in his hands, sobbing silently and not even trying to hide it anymore. Ginny gently took her left hand from her mother's shoulder and reached across the table to place it on Charlie's arm. He looked up at the sudden contact and laced his fingers with his sister's, squeezing them quite tightly. Ginny tried to hide how much pain that caused her. She was pretty sure her wrist was broken, but she didn't care right now. This was her place, here with her family, trying to comfort them as much as she was seeking the comfort from them for herself.

She hesitantly looked at her right, where her right hand was still clasped tightly with George's. She'd offered it to him over an hour ago when Bill and Charlie were moving Fred's body to one of the classrooms prepared for the fallen, and he didn't let go since then. He was still looking blankly through what previously was a window in the Great Hall, but Ginny was sure he wasn't seeing anything. At George's right sat Percy and Ginny noticed that she didn't feel angry at him anymore, she felt sorry for him; she felt sorry because when he finally noticed he did wrong and came back to them seeking redemption, part of the family was ripped violently from him in front of his own eyes and now, he was left with the broken pieces of what used to be his family.

Ginny shook her head repeatedly as a cold shiver ran down her spine. She couldn't think like that. Yes, Fred was gone along with many others and it would hurt so badly probably for the rest of their lives, but they should be happy the rest of them were still alive and Ginny tried to do so, even if her heart was broken into pieces. They had to get through this and they had to do this together, as a family.

It felt impossible to her at this moment, so she thought of somebody who lost everything in his life and still was able to remain strong. Harry. Her brave, noble, stupid, funny, lovely Harry, who now was Merlin knows where, probably grieving on his own even if he left with Ron and Hermione. She wanted to see him so badly; not only him, but all three of them. She missed them terribly over the nine months, afraid not to mention the fact that she was deathly they would never return from their journey. Her brother, her sister-like friend and the man she loved more than life itself.

She lived for nine months fearing every morning that she would hear of them being on the list of the murdered and when she heard that Harry was dead a couple of hours ago... A new wave of salty tears slid down her cheeks and she wished so badly Harry was there right now to prove to her he's alive and fine, to hold her and tell her everything is going to be all right. The look she saw in his eyes when he noticed her climbing through the portrait hole to the Room of Requirement and later when he begged her with his eyes to stay out of the battle, proved to her that he, as well as she, was far from moving on from their relationship.

As if someone great above them wanted to grant her wish, the three of them- Hermione, Ron and Harry- appeared at the entrance to the Great Hall. Immediately, Ginny straightened in her seat, causing her family to take a note of the difference in her behaviour and they all looked at her only to notice her eyes glued to the trio in the entrance. Ron and Hermione rushed forward, but Harry seemed to hesitate for a moment when his eyes found Ginny's and he couldn't think of anything else anymore.

She stood up suddenly, causing her whole family to look at her again and even if her legs were shaking violently she started to run at a full speed towards the entrance. When she was halfway, she reached Ron and Hermione but thinking she would apologize later for ignoring them, she just ran past them and towards Harry. When finally only a few steps were keeping her apart from him, he opened his arms wide and she launched herself at him and clung to him tightly. When she felt his arms closing around her, for the first time since July, she felt she was safe.

* * *

When his eyes met Ginny's across the Great Hall he immediately felt tears building up in his eyes. She was all covered in dust, blood and scratches, but she never looked more beautiful to him. He just stood there, glued to the floor, unable to move, and stared at her like she was the most precious thing on the world. For him, she was- he realized.

He noticed her standing up suddenly and she swayed a little causing his heart beat to skip a bit, afraid that she would fall. Instead, she just started to run towards him and soon, after he barely managed to open his arms for her, she was clinging to him and he knew that he never felt anything so wonderful before. Just that simple act of having her back in his arms, made him feel like he was home again, like he wasn't some bloody Chosen One but like he was Harry. Just Harry. He noticed, suddenly, she was shaking in his arms and it took him only a second to realize that she was crying. It was like somebody took a hold of his heart and squeezed it tightly. He burrowed his head in her hair, breathing in her fragrance and kissing the top of her head lightly, as the tears slid down his own cheeks.

Completely oblivious to their surroundings, they just stayed like that for what felt like a lifetime and tiny second at once, before Harry placed his hands at the sides of her head and held her a few inches apart from his chest to look properly into her eyes for the first time since she kissed him on his birthday. He was trying desperately to burn her features into his mind to never forget the sight of her at that moment. Her eyes were shining from the tears which made two long tracks along her dirty cheeks, uncovering some of those adorable freckles he loved so much. She had a big bruise on her right cheek and a little scratch on her chin.

A deep, bloody gash was making its way along her hairline. He wanted to take away all the pain she was in, both the physical as well as the mental, which he knew from personal experience, was much worse than any physical wound. He brushed the tips of his fingers across her bruised cheek with a feather-like touch and she closed her eyes at that wonderful sensation.

"I'm sorry," he choked, tears still shining in his eyes, "I'm so sorry." He added and she made a shushing sound as she held his hand more firmly against her face. He couldn't forgive himself that he wasn't there to fight at her side, to protect her and make sure nobody hurt her. He frowned at the sight of her beaten up state as a single tear slipped from his eye and down his cheek. "Ginny," he said her name with such intensity that her eyes snapped open and she pressed her lips to the corner of his where the single tear disappeared. She looked deep into his emerald pupils and she saw him opening his mouth to say something as she cut in.

"You do realize, I should beat the bloody hell out of you, don't you?" She said and even if he knew she couldn't mean that more seriously, the corners of his mouth twitched upwards slightly. He nodded, too choked up to say anything."You are very lucky I'm too tired to do so, not to mention the fact that I'm quite happy you are still alive," she added and reached for his cheek with her good hand. He repeated the act of placing his hands at the sides of her head as he looked deeply into her brown eyes, shining with tears, flecks of gold and something that he could only describe as a fire.

"I love you." He said louder than he intended, completely unaware of the gasps that filled the room immediately after his confession. A few tears slid down Ginny's cheeks as she blinked rapidly trying to stop them. He wiped them with his thumbs and she inhaled a ragged breath turning her face into his hands to kiss his palm lightly.

"I love you too." She said with certainty, making her statement loud and clear for him as a little, teary smile crept onto her face. He leaned towards her and soon their lips touched, sending jolts of shivers down their spines and spreading a warm, peaceful feeling into their hearts, immediately bringing to their minds the wonderful memories of sun filled days spent in each other's arms. It was different though, somehow deeper, more intense, and as Ginny's warm, soft lips were sliding against his, as her hand fisted in his hair and her tongue teased his lips open, for the first time in his life, Harry Potter felt he was free.

* * *

The Weasleys just watched them with mouths hanging open and as Harry declared his love for Ginny loud enough for them to hear, Molly Weasley gasped loudly and Bill choked on his pumpkin juice. When several moments later Harry and Ginny appeared at the table there was a minute of complete silence. Molly had tears streaming down her cheeks as well as Fleur. Hermione sat grinning widely with smirking Ron at her side. Bill looked completely confused and slightly red, but it was hard to figure out if it was because of his coughing fit or because he was angry. Charlie along with Percy were looking at Harry and Ginny with eyes nearly popped out of their heads as they were trying to figure out if they were the only ones who missed something. Arthur looked slightly confused but amazed at the same time and, the most surprisingly, George had a stupid grin plastered on his face.

"Am I missing something?" Spoke Charlie, causing the uncomfortable silence to break. He looked around to check on the other's expressions.

"I believe you are not the only one," replied Bill with his eyes still glued to his sister's as he was searching for something in them. Suddenly, out of nowhere, Molly Weasley sobbed loudly and immediately approached her daughter and Harry wrapping them both tightly in her embrace. She squeezed Ginny's hand too tightly and she hissed under her breath, causing her mother and Harry to immediately look at her with concern.

"What is it?" asked Molly with panic in her eyes.

"It's nothing..." Tried Ginny but Harry cut in as soon as the words left her lips.

"Ginny." Was the only word he spoke, but when she heard the evident concern in his voice as much as she could see it in his eyes, she just sighed loudly.

"It's just my wrist." She said quietly rubbing it gently with her other hand. "I think it might be broken." She added and immediately regretted it as her mother started to fuss around her trying to make her go to the hospital wing and have it checked by the healers. "Mummy!" She finally interrupted and Molly looked at her startled. "Later," she said quietly, and when she saw Harry opening his mouth to say something she sent him a warning look. "Later," she repeated rather towards him than her mother. He nodded slightly and looked at the Weasleys again. They were still looking at them quite confused.

"I'm starving." Said Ron out of the blue and Ginny was very grateful to him for taking their Mother's attention off her. In no time at all, they were all digging in eagerly to plates filled with food, all of them apparently very hungry. When the plates started to empty, George rose his eyes from his plate, looking directly into Harry's eyes.

"Now," he started putting his fork aside, "care to explain to us why you were snogging the hell out of our little Ginny in the middle of the Great Hall right after letting half of the Wizarding World know that you love her?" He asked with bewilderment in his eyes.

"He seems to have a thing for kissing her in public," mumbled Ron.

"I wasn't asking you," commented George. "Wait... what?" He asked when Ron's words reached his brain.

"It's not like I can help it," replied a blushing Harry.

"Let me get it straight. This..." said Bill pointing between his sister and Harry "... has happened before?" He asked raising his eyebrows at them.

"Yes," replied Harry and Ginny together before exchanging amused glances.

"This is going to be entertaining," mumbled Ron towards Hermione as she glared at him.

"What? When?" asked Charlie, looking confused, while Mr Weasley's head was snapping from one side of the table to the other as he was trying to follow the conversation.

"Why didn't you say anything, sweetheart?" Molly asked Ginny who banged her forehead against Harry's shoulder. She sighed loudly and looked at her family. At least they weren't crying- she thought as she cleared her throat loudly to bring their attention to her.

"We will tell you, when you stop talking," she responded and everybody closed their mouths instantly. "Thank you." She said as she looked towards Harry. He sent her a little smile while looking deeply into her eyes and started to talk without breaking the connection.

"About a year ago" he started smiling slightly, "I had a detention during the last Quidditch match of the season, so naturally, I couldn't play." He said looking away from Ginny's eyes. "Before the game I made the best decision I could have made and I asked Ginny to play as seeker to cover for me." He added looking directly to Bill, who happened to be sitting in front of him. "When I entered the common room after my detention I instantly knew that we won. There was a party going on and everybody was laughing and cheering and singing but I was looking only for her." He said and laughed lightly to his own thoughts. "I think I already loved her then, but I was too thick to figure it out," he added and he felt Ginny's hand squeezing his more tightly. "When I finally saw her she was beaming, with this blazing look in her eyes. She called 'We won!' and raced towards me. She wanted to hug me, I think, but when I caught her in my arms, I just couldn't help myself and... I kissed her." Ginny looked at him with so much love, he thought his heart would burst so he stroked the back of her hand with his fingers and continued his story. "I was horrified for a moment, I mean, what was I thinking to just kiss her without a word of warning or something?" He asked as he looked back into Ginny's eyes. They were wet again, but this time he knew it wasn't sad tears. "But I saw... no, I think the more proper word would be that I felt, she didn't mind." He said bringing the memory to his mind. "And that's how it started." He ended as Ginny throw her good arm around his neck and hugged him tightly again. He wrapped his arms gently around her.

"I certainly didn't mind, to make it clear for everybody." She stated looking at her family from Harry's shoulder.

"Zat eez so beautiful," gasped Fleur loudly as she placed her head against her husband's shoulder. Molly had tears in her eyes again as she squeezed her daughter's shoulder lightly.

"Yes it is." She said connecting her other hand with Arthur's. "Why didn't you tell me anything, Ginny?" She asked locking her gaze with Ginny's.

"That would be because he's a prat." She replied and Mrs Weasley raised her eyebrows. "A noble prat who broke up with me only to prevent Riddle from haunting me down because of him." She added as she looked back into Harry's eyes. "So I let him do this, even if I didn't care if I would be hunted or..."

"But I care," he cut in loudly. "I care too much to let it happen. And... I couldn't... I couldn't be by your side to protect you from him, because I knew I had something to do far away from you and that, no matter how much I wanted, I couldn't take you with me. I couldn't let anything bad happen to you, Ginny..." He said with tears in his eyes so she kissed his lips gently and rested her forehead against his while she wiped the tears from his cheeks.

A loud sob broke the silence and everybody turned their heads to see Molly crying into Arthur's chest as he tried to calm her down. Harry looked around again and noticed how much the expressions among the Weasleys changed. Tears were streaming down Hermione's and Fleur's cheeks, but in opposition to the men of the family they were just letting them go freely. Arthur's eyes were shining with tears as he was looking at his daughter with utter love and he gave Harry a small smile and head nod as their eyes met briefly. Ron and George weren't grinning anymore. Ron had a slightly amazed look at his face, probably because he just realized the depth of the feelings his best mate harboured for his sister. George still had a little smile on his lips, but his eyes were filled with tears and he was looking at Harry in a way that told him he was more than okay with Harry being in love with Ginny.

Harry was glad because of that. He knew the twins were always Ginny's favourite brothers, so seeing George now being okay with their relationship was more than comforting to him. He looked at Bill next, as he knew Ginny saw him always as her oracle. When Bill said something it had to be true, it had to be good. He felt even more relieved when he received a teary nod from Bill as well. Charlie and Percy both still looked very shocked, though didn't show any signs of being against him. Harry looked back towards the Weasley parents; the two people who, for years now, had welcomed him into their family and made him feel loved for once in his life. And when he saw them looking at him with nothing but love in their eyes, he was more than sure that everything is going to be all right.

* * *

_**|AN2|: Are you up for more?**_


	2. And I Will Never (Let You) Forget

_**|AN|: Hi there people! Here I come with a bright new chapter. I hope you'll like it, because well, I do! :D **_

_**I wanted to thank every person who was kind enough to leave a review. It really means a lot. I hope I won't disappoint you with the next chapter! **_

_**Special thanks as always goes to Stephanie O: Steph, thanks for the beta! What I would do without you?**_

**_ALL CHARACTERS STILL BELONG TO J.K.R... unfortunately ;P_**

* * *

_**To Be Free**_

_**Chapter II**_

_**And I Will Never (Let You) Forget.**_

Hot water was streaming down her back as she let the tears slide freely down her cheeks. Almost twelve hours ago, after the battle, Ginny Weasley was out as a light as soon as her head hit the pillow, but now, when she woke up quite rested and with a clear head, everything came crushing down on her. Pictures from the battle were playing in her head like a broken record. Remus' death quickly followed by Tonks', Fred's lifeless body. Little Melanie dying in her arms, calling for her mum, Bellatrix's killing curse passing her by an inch. Neville's head in flames, Sarah Parker blasted into the wall by a mountain troll. Harry, dead.

A wracking sob escaped her lips as the stress and pressure that were present in her life for almost half of it finally left her tired body. She thought of all that has been lost and gained at the same time, and an overwhelming variety of emotions overtook her as she slid down the wall and sat on the shower's floor, curled into a ball. And at that moment she was sure of one thing- she would never in her life forget those images which were now playing behind her closed eyelids.

She was never a crier, even as a child, so the fact that she let herself sob uncontrollably was even more unnerving for her and caused her to cry even harder.

After a couple of minutes, she managed to calm herself down enough to emerge from the shower and wrap herself into a fluffy towel. She looked at herself in a big, full-length mirror and realized why her body was aching so badly.

She was covered in multiple bruises and little cuts caused by all the times she fell to the floor and the curses that blasted the walls sending millions of pieces in her direction. She never had it fixed because she believed there were loads of people who needed the added attention much more. The only thing she let them fix was her wrist, which was broken during the battle and was hurting pretty badly. She rested her hands against the sink in front of her as she tried to take some deep, calming breaths when the door behind her opened with a soft click.

"I heard you crying and just thought I would check up on you." Said Hermione, unceremoniously, who evidently was crying herself as Ginny could easily recognize the dried tracks from tears on her cheeks. Ginny looked at her friend with a sad smile and frowned when she saw the utter shock on Hermione's face.

"What is it Hermione?" She asked, startled from her reaction. Hermione took her eyes from Ginny's body and looked straight into her eyes.

"Ginny... what is this?" She whispered with a shaky breath as she came closer to her friend and traced her fingers over a deep, long scar covering Ginny's shoulder and down along her arm.

"Oh…" gasped Ginny trying to cover it with her hand "…those are nothing." She replied facing away from Hermione.

"Those?" Asked the bushy haired witch with a hint of panic in her voice. "There are more of them?" She added trying to face Ginny again.

"Those are nothing, Hermione." She repeated trying to concentrate on repairing her dirty, ripped clothes as they were the only ones she had.

"What are you talking about, they're..."

"Pretty nasty, I know. It wasn't a kindergarten in here when you were away, you know?" She concluded trying to end the topic. It wasn't the easiest thing to talk about. The things that were happening at Hogwarts during the Carrows' regime were simply horrific.

"Who did this to you?" Asked Hermione as Ginny shook her head repeatedly, refusing to answer that question.

"I don't want to talk about this." She replied. They remained silent for a few moments when Hermione noticed Ginny's vain attempts to repair her clothes.

"Don't bother." She said taking the ruined jumper from her friend's hand. "It's too demolished to fix. Maybe I could find something fairly clean for you to wear in my bag," she added before disappearing behind the doors.

She came back a few minutes later when Ginny was already wearing her freshly washed and dried underwear and was brushing her hair slowly while she evidently was somewhere else with her thoughts. Hermione couldn't help but notice two more scars on Ginny's body. One on her lower back, the other right above the back side of her knee. This time she didn't comment on those though, knowing already it wasn't a good time to talk about it with Ginny.

"Sorry, it's the best I could find." She said startling her red haired friend slightly as she placed one of Harry's Wesley jumpers and a pair of her leggings in front of her. Ginny carefully picked the jumper and brought it to her nose inhaling the scent deeply.

"It might be not completely clean. I think he slept in it once or twice." She added apologetically.

"It's perfect. Thank you," was Ginny's only response. She could smell Harry, and the soapy scent of him was calming her nerves and making her feel safe. She didn't even notice when Hermione left the bathroom before she pulled her hair into a ponytail.

She quickly put Hermione's leggings on and pulled her head through Harry's jumper. She marveled at the softness of it and even if nothing could compare to the real thing, she thought it felt nearly as good as being engulfed in Harry's gentle embrace.

* * *

"Hey mate," greeted Ron while leaving the bathroom in the boys' dormitory and finding Harry sitting on his bed still half asleep.

"Hey Ron, slept well?" Mumbled Harry in response, rubbing his eyes with his fists to wipe away the remains of his sleep.

"Pretty good actually," replied Ron pulling a clean pair of socks onto his feet. "Thought it would be worse." He added and Harry nodded knowingly. He noticed the pile of clothes at the feet of his bed and fingered them lightly. "Hermione," Ron answered the unspoken question. "I think she was here earlier. Seriously, I don't know what we would do without her." He added causing Harry to smile warmly and nod again.

He wasn't much for talking right now. Both he and Ron slept surprisingly well. He blamed it on the exhaustion. Yesterday, when he finally lay his tired body on a bed, he fell asleep as soon as he closed his eyes.

"How is she?" He asked Ron, pretty concerned for his best friend who looked very tired and sore before they finally could go to sleep. Ron shrugged and run his hand through his hair, a manner he learned from Harry apparently.

"She is fine, I think. She was really tired, but weren't we all?" He replied and Harry nodded again.

He took the pile of clothes and a clean towel and started to head towards the bathroom when suddenly Ron's next question caught him off guard and he stopped in front of the bathroom doors.

"How's Ginny?" He asked causing Harry to spin around and look at his friend curiously.

"She's… okay. She will be okay. She's mourning and probably in some physical pain as well, but… I think she feels safe now," replied Harry with a sad smile. He was about to open the door to the bathroom when Ron spoke again.

"She was really devastated, you know? When Riddle yelled that you are dead. It's not like the rest of us weren't, but she… it was different. I thought she would faint or something worse. For a moment there I was afraid she would run to the battle and get herself killed on purpose."

Harry's eyes widened as he went pale. The thought of Ginny giving up and letting some death eater kill her made him feel like he was about to faint himself.

"But then the battle broke again and she was fighting. She was fighting like I've never seen her fight before and then she nearly died. I just… I care you know? I've wanted to know if she's fine." Said Ron while Harry sat down on his bed again, looking like he was going to be sick.

"She wanted to run to you when Voldemort stated that no one loves you enough to shield you from the killing curse this time. I barely managed to stop her." Added Neville from his bed, apparently woke up by the boys' conversation. Harry's head snapped towards Neville as he clenched his fists again.

"I saw a scar on her face. The one near her ear. What was happening here when we were away, Neville?" He choked, half scared, half determined to hear the answer. Neville sighed loudly and shook his head.

"Loads of things were happening here this year Harry," he said silently, "but I think I'm not the person you should hear about them from." He added implying that it was Ginny's decision what she wanted or did not want to tell Harry about.

Harry gulped loudly, sick images of Ginny being beaten and tortured crossing his mind. He grabbed his clothes and hurried to the bathroom closing the door behind him. As soon as the door was locked he rested his back on it and sank to the floor, not even trying to hold the bitter sobs from escaping his lips.

* * *

"You look tired," stated Harry sitting beside George on the couch in the Gryffindor common room half an hour later. George really looked like he didn't sleep at all and Harry thought that it was very possible and fully understandable. Geroge Weasley lost a twin last night and even Harry, who'd lost most of his own family, couldn't imagine what that felt like.

"I wasn't sleeping much," replied George confirming Harry's thoughts as he sat there, his shoulders slumped, his face pale and eyes hollow. "I feel a hole, you know?" He said in a whisper lifting his head and meeting Harry's eyes in the process. "Right here," he placed his right hand at his heart, rubbing that spot gently. "I think…" he trailed, "I think, I'm holy again." He added with a bitter laugh and wiped the fallen tears from his cheeks.

This empty feeling, the hole in the heart, Harry could understand. He could feel it in his heart and soul for as long as he was able to remember and even after all of those years, the pain didn't fade, the wound didn't heal.

"Is it ever going to stop hurting?" asked George like he was reading his mind. His voice was quiet and sounded frightened, when he looked at Harry with pain filled eyes.

The question was directed to Harry not without a reason. He seemed to George the only adequate person to talk after losing somebody so dear and close to the heart. He was, after all, the person who lost nearly every member of his family before being left with people who should have provided him a happy life full of love and laughter, but who made it a terrible nightmare instead.

Harry sighed loudly trying to find the right answer to that question. Considering the fact that the things he was about to say weren't any good news, Harry was afraid; that instead of giving George some comfort, he would make him feel even worse.

"No," he answered honestly, wanting to be fair towards his friend. The truth wasn't easy, but it was just it- the truth, and Harry believed that it was what George needed right now. "It never stops hurting, not exactly. You just kind of… learn to live with it and it becomes more bearable every day." He added squeezing George's arm gently. Harry though it probably was hardly comforting, but George send him a little smile and Harry was glad that he didn't make George suffer even more.

"I'm afraid, you know?" He confessed quietly, "Not only of having to live without him, which seems to be an agony, but also…" he trailed again, more than a little embarrassed with what he was about to say, "The thing is that… I'm afraid that someday, far, far away from today, I'm going to get used to living without him and I would just… I don't want to forget him, Harry!" He blurted suddenly, before a strangled sob escaped his mouth. Harry looked at his friend slightly startled, but the all too familiar feelings washed over him. In a few seconds he remembered all the things he felt after Sirius's death and he realized that maybe the things that George felt right now weren't as different as he thought. He grabbed George's hand and squeezed it firmly.

"You won't forget him George." He said quietly but definitively. "I know what I'm saying, I… I don't even remember my parents, I don't remember being with them, but somehow… somehow I miss them every day of my life. It takes some time but after a while you just… learn to see good in different things and lean on different people. What was lost will never be returned to you, but you will be given loads of different things, you will find out, that are as good as those taken away from you. Very different, but not worse," finished Harry, not looking away from George's eyes which now looked a little bit brightened with hope.

"I just feel so lonely," said George calmly before snorting quietly. "It's ridiculous really. I have the rest of my family, and loads of friends and all of them love me in some, often very strange, ways." he added making Harry chuckle lowly and feel better that George attempted to make a joke, "I still feel so lonely. Tell me Harry, how you were able to live with this feeling and stay sane?" Asked George and just when Harry was about to answer that he wasn't so certain he was sane after all, a very familiar voice interrupted their conversation.

"It's because he, as well as you, is stronger than he thinks he is," said Ginny approaching them slowly. "And you both have people who love you madly and even if they absolutely can't replace the one you've lost, they are going to be there when you need them every step of the way." She added sitting between her boyfriend and her brother while she took their hands in hers and squeezed them. George covered her right hand with his own while Harry brought her left one to his lips and kissed it sweetly.

"When did you become so wise?" Asked George with a teasing smirk, making her send him a matching one in response.

"While you weren't watching, apparently." She answered with a smile. "It's a Weasley women thing. You wouldn't know." She added making them both chuckle. It was just then that Harry noticed what she was wearing and a pleased smile spread across his face. His green Weasley jumper which Mrs. Weasley gave him two years ago at Christmas looked on her a thousand times better than on him. It was big enough to reach her mid thigh and she had to fold the sleeves to fit her but she looked so comfortable it was relaxing even for the person who was watching.

"Oi, ickle Gin-Gin," Teased George, knowing perfectly that she wasn't fond of this nick name at all, "wearing Harry's clothes already?" He asked with a grin and she swatted his arm lightly.

"It's not like I've brought my closet going to a war, George." She answered with raised eyebrows.

"Oh, I see. You brought Harry's instead." George teased back and Harry laughed loudly at his girlfriend's expression. She pursed her lips and snorted loudly looking absolutely cute. He couldn't help himself and pecked her lips lightly. She didn't complain at all but looked at him strangely anyway.

"What was that for?" She asked bewildered while George snickered and Harry reddened lightly.

"Nothing. You just look too damn cute for your own good," mumbled Harry, earning himself an adoring glance from Ginny and an amused one from George.

"Whipped already, aren't you?" Asked George quietly when Ginny got up from the couch, patting Harry's cheek in the process and approaching the window.

"Maybe," Harry replied with a shrug and looked towards Ginny. "She was crying." He stated in a whisper, suddenly serious again and not taking his eyes of off her.

"Are you surprised?" Asked George, remembering the red and puffy eyes of his sister.

"No. But seeing her cry is just… it will always be painful for me." Answered Harry, finally looking at George again. George smiled lightly.

"You really do love her, don't you?" He asked, already seeing the answer in Harry's eyes very clearly.

"I don't really know how it happened, George, but I've found out that I can't live without your sister anymore," stated Harry running his hand through his hair. "The last months without her were an agony and…" he trailed and chuckled lowly. "I think I have to thank you again. You and maybe my father and his friends, because if it weren't for you and Fred, I would probably have gone completely mental," he added and George looked at him strangely.

"The Marauders Map was the only thing that kept me sane. Thanks to it I could just stare at her dot sometimes and feel better somehow," he explained. George shook his head lightly.

"It's a lost cause, mate," he said with a chuckle. "You fell head over heels for her, but… I think I have to thank you," he added, poking Harry's side with his elbow. "She deserves nothing less. I want you to remember that."

"No, she deserves more," replied Harry watching Ginny staring out of the window, "and if I ever forget about it I give you every right to kick my sorry arse."

"Oh, you have my word, mate. You have my word, I will," assured George with a head nod.

* * *

She looked outside the window and got slightly startled when she noticed big puddles covering the Hogwarts' grounds and the heavy rain falling from the sky. When yesterday morning came, after the battle was finished, it was sunny and warm and no one could guess the next one would be how it was - rainy and dark as night. She hugged herself with her arms when a shiver went down her spine. She found herself suddenly in a dark place full of pain and mourning and if not for Harry's and George's low whispering voices in the background she would be completely lost in it. She felt a pair of strong arms circling around her waist and a warm breath caressing her neck and she snapped out of it with a sigh of relief.

"It looks like the sky is mourning as well." She said as he dropped a light kiss to the hollow where her shoulder and neck met. "Yesterday it was celebrating the victory with us and today it's crying for the fallen," she added and he squeezed her more tightly.

"Maybe," he answered hesitantly, "but maybe it's just to clean the remains of the war from the world so we could have a fresh start to build everything again." He added thinking of all of this blood, rubble and ash which will be cleaned by the rain by tomorrow. She sighed again and wrapped her arms around his.

"Do you think they are happy?" She asked, thinking of all the people who died yesterday and during the horribly long war and hoping he would understand what was on her mind. He did understand as she thought he would and answered honestly.

"I know they are, Gin." She looked at him questioningly. "I have a very reliable source." He added. She felt very confused by his statement but decided that he would tell her what he meant if he wanted to. She didn't want to be like all of those people surrounding them. Those who were asking hundreds of questions to Harry, Ron and Hermione, wanting to know everything about the past months. When she found out they were safe and sound yesterday, she decided she wouldn't ask them any questions at all. She wasn't a patient person but she would wait. She would give them time and hear the story when they would like to tell it, not the other way around.

He took her by surprise when he whispered a simple "thank you" to her ear, letting her know that he knew exactly what she was thinking about. He turned her around in his arms and looked directly into her eyes. "When the weather is nice again, I would love to take you for a walk." He said brushing her fringe from her eyes. "A very, very long walk, so I could have enough time to tell you a pretty long story and just hold you in peace for some time." He added and she kissed his lips lightly.

The gentle, loving kiss was all he needed to feel at peace. It was just like someone spilled a jug of honey onto his heart and put a calming fog into his mind. She tasted like sun and summer breeze and smelled like the sweetest kind of lilac and he already knew he was addicted. She burrowed her face in his chest as they broke from the kiss and marveled at the warmth his arms provided. There wasn't a place in the world where she felt better and safer than in his arms and she knew she never wanted to leave it again. If he were about to leave for another war again right now, she was sure she wouldn't be as strong as she was last year and she wouldn't be able to let him go. He was her strength, he was her life, he was her everything and she couldn't let herself lose everything again.

"I'm up for the walk. I love you more than I ever thought is possible, Harry Potter, and I would follow you everywhere," she stated. "Especially when there is a possibility of some cuddling," she added lightening the mood a little bit. A big but somehow sad smile appeared on his face.

"I've nearly forgotten how much you like to hug, Cuddles." He said kissing her nose playfully and thinking how much time together they missed during those nine months of being apart.

"I've almost forgotten you used to call me that." She replied and caressed his jaw with her fingers. "It all seems so distant and foggy, like it was a lifetime ago." She whispered. "And it feels so terrible that only two days ago I had to really try hard to remember how your lips tasted, or how exactly you smelled, or how your skin feels under my fingers." She added with closed eyes. "No matter how much I tried, and no matter how much I wanted those memories to stay as clear as they were nine months ago, it just started to fade every day and it was scaring me more than anything." She stated honestly while few hot tears escaped from under her eyelids. He wrapped his arms around her as tightly as he could without causing her any physical pain while caressing her back gently and making shushing sounds to calm her down.

"I promise, I will never let you forget." He whispered to her ear and she released a watery chuckle against his chest.

"I won't let you go for so long again Harry." She said looking into his eyes again. "You are stuck with me now."

"Good." He responded and took her hand in his. He could feel the warmth emitting from her body and it made his skin tingle a little as his stomach was doing strange flip-flops. He looked at her beautiful face when a familiar feeling went through his body. He pressed his nose into her hair and took a deep breath inhaling her flowery scent and remembering, that he used to address this familiar feeling as "the beast in his chest". He suddenly realized that even with his body aching dully from the injuries he had from the battle, and the grave feeling of loss and mourning in his heart, he never ever felt better in his entire life. Having Ginny in his arms was simply the greatest comfort he could get and he silently hoped he would always be allowed to just hold her like that whenever he wished. Suddenly Ginny jerked slightly startling Harry in the process and she looked at his face with realization, her stare slightly frightened. A wave of panic overtook him and she had to have noticed it in his eyes because her features softened immediately and she run her hand up and down his back in a calming manner.

"What happened?" He asked in a calmer voice that he felt. She sighed loudly and rested her head on his chest.

"Merlin, I'm terrified." She confessed and Harry pressed a kiss to her forehead trying to calm her down. He was sure that she was still afraid somebody will hurt her, or maybe the fact that the war is over didn't sink in yet.

"It's okay now." He whispered trying to calm her down. "It's over, I won't let anybody hurt you again," he added, not taking his lips away from her forehead but she pulled away and looked at him strangely.

"Oh Harry, that's not what I'm afraid of." She admitted and he looked at her with confusion.

"You have no idea what I am talking about, do you?" She asked and he shook his head with raised eyebrows. "Teddy," she said simply causing him even more confusion. "I'm… He's… They're… Dammit, Harry. Now when Tonks and Remus… I'll have to take care of him. They… they made me his godmother and I'm so proud, but I have no idea why they did it, I'm not even seventeen and they… she told me I'm like a sister to her and that… that she knew that I would take care of him and love him if something happened but… God Harry, I have no idea how. And I love him so much already and I don't want to screw it up and… I… I… I just don't know how I will do this, I don't know. But I want to so much!" She rambled while Harry was still looking at her with confusion. Was it possible they were Teddy's godparents together? He pressed his lips firmly against hers, partially because he wanted to stop her word flow but also because he felt slightly relieved and even happy that they were in this together. He was thinking about being Teddy's godfather as well when he was taking a shower earlier, and to be honest the thought of taking care of a baby-when he had never in his life been around one-made him feel panicked as well. He pulled from the kiss with a strange smile on his lips and Ginny looked at him curiously.

"You have no idea how relieved I feel, knowing that you are Teddy's godmother." He said pecking her freckled nose. She closed her eyes at the sensation as a quiet "Why?" escaped her lips. He grinned caressing her cheeks with his thumbs. "Because I'm his godfather and I can't imagine trying to do it right with anybody but you." He whispered and her eyes snapped open at the revelation. She looked so bewildered that he chuckled slightly at her expression.

"You are Teddy's godfather?" She asked with wide eyes and threw her arms around his neck as he nodded vigorously. "Oh thank Merlin!" She exclaimed burrowing her face in his chest. He wrapped his arms around her for probably the hundredth time this day but it still didn't feel even close to enough. The thought that he'll never have enough of holding Ginny in his arms crossed Harry's mind and it made him remember again and again and again, how much he truly loved her.

"I love you so, so much." He voiced his thoughts and a sob escaped her mouth when she looked in his eyes, tears streaming down her cheeks. It was the most beautiful sentence she'd heard in her life and she pulled his head to hers resting their foreheads together.

"I love you so, so much too." She answered pressing her hot lips to the corner of his mouth.

"And I want you to remember this 'till the end of the time, Harry Potter." She added as he cradled her head in his hands.

"I will." He promised simply, lost in her eyes. "And I've already told you, I won't let you forget either." He added wiping the tears from her eyes before his lips connected with hers in a gentle, warm kiss full of love and devotion, and when they parted after a very long time they knew, that even if the world was lying in rubble at their feet, they were a solid rock already and would do what was in their power to make it right again. They could do this. They could do anything as long as they were together.

* * *

_**|AN|: And? How was it?**_

_**Any kind of feedback strongly appreciated!**_

_**Thank you :D**_


End file.
